Tą trzecią osobą powinien być ktoś obcy!
by YukamiN
Summary: Sasuke ma do Sakury pewną prośbę. Autorstwa HighQueen.


Tytuł oryginalny: The third person is supposed to be a stranger!

Autor oryginału: HighQueen  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Tą trzecią osobą zawsze powinien być ktoś obcy!

Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: oneshot  
Pairing: SasuNaru i niespodzianka

Gatunek: Romans, ale przede wszystkim Humor  
Ostrzeżenia: przemilczmy to

Tą trzecią osobą zawsze powinien być ktoś obcy!

— Słu-słucham? — wydusiła z siebie Sakura, wytrzeszczając oczy i praktycznie krztusząc się swoim piciem.

Sasuke westchnął, klepiąc ją ręką po plecach, i w końcu odzyskała panowanie nad sobą.

—Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś to powtórzyć, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura odetchnęła ciężko. — Chyba się przesłyszałam.

Sasuke przeczesał dłonią swoje ciemne włosy, patrząc uważnie na swoją koleżankę z drużyny, która jednocześnie była jego kochanką.

— Sądząc po twojej reakcji, sądzę, że słyszałaś dokładnie to, co powiedziałem — wymamrotał.

— Ale to… to nie może być prawda — stwierdziła Sakura, podnosząc brew. — Chcesz… ty, który przez te wszystkie lata olewałeś wszystkie kobiety, które rzucały się na ciebie, chcesz teraz…

— Jestem z tobą, prawda? — rzucił Sasuke retorycznie.

— Tak, ale nie o to mi chodziło — powiedziała Sakura niecierpliwie. — Chodziło mi o inne kobiety, nie wliczając mnie. Sasuke-kun, zanim zaczęliśmy chodzić ze sobą, nie okazywałeś im żadnego zainteresowania. Nawet odkąd się spotykamy, wciąż za tobą szaleją i to nie tak, że mnie to martwi, uwierz mi. W końcu naprawdę ciężko byłoby się o to martwić, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy, ale to nigdy, się nimi nie przejmujesz i zawsze patrzysz na nie prawie jak na jakichś zbiegłych ninja…

— Więc na co narzekasz? — zapytał Sasuke, ostentacyjnie ignorując jakże subtelne nawiązanie do jego dawnych zbrodni. — Chyba udowodniłem już, że nie musisz się obawiać zdrady.

— No tak, ale… ale… — Sakura próbowała ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. — Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie! Nigdy nie zainteresowałeś się żadną kobietą oprócz mnie! To, że miałbyś teraz to zmieniać, jest… potwornie dezorientujące! Poza tym, Sasuke-kun, świetnie całujesz i w ogóle, ale chyba sam musisz przyznać, że nasze życie seksualne nie jest specjalnie pikantne. To znaczy mam na myśli to, że za każdym razem, kiedy jestem w odpowiednim nastroju, znikąd pojawia się Naruto i zaciąga cię na ramen do Ichiraku. I nigdy nawet nie budzę się z tobą w łóżku, bo zawsze jesteś gdzieś na treningu. Oczywiście też z Naruto i…

— Do czegoś zmierzasz? — zapytał szorstko Sasuke, sięgając po pomidora.

— Cóż, właściwie w ogóle nie chcesz mnie już dotykać. I, znowu powtarzam, ignorujesz wszystkie inne kobiety i dziewczyny, włączając w to nawet te ładne jak Ino. Więc, kami-sama, dlaczego miałbyś mieć ochotę na trójkąt?

Sakura wstała, uderzając swoją odzianą w rękawiczkę dłonią we własny stół kuchenny, gdzie do tej pory spokojnie jedli lunch. Głęboka rysa pojawiła się wzdłuż blatu. Sasuke, obserwując ją, zadecydował, że wciąż będzie milczał. Widział wyraźnie, że nie skończyła jeszcze swojego wywodu.

— Sasuke, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale coś takiego zawierałoby w sobie inne kobiety i seks, a dobrze wiemy, że te dwie rzeczy nie znajdują się na twojej liście „Dziesięciu ulubionych rozrywek w dni wolne od misji". Mówię poważnie. — Sakura wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. — Poza tym, dlaczego w ogóle myślisz, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko dzieleniu się tobą? Jeszcze raz zaznaczam — niczego się nie obawiam, ale, wiesz, nasz związek nie jest najbardziej stabilną rzeczą na świecie! Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś chociażby trzymał mnie za rękę w miejscach publicznych, nie kochaliśmy się od jakichś trzech miesięcy i prawie już się nawet nie całujemy! Poświęcasz dużo więcej czasu na treningi z Naruto niż na bycie ze mną, do cholery! — Sasuke wciąż milczał. —Zresztą, trójkąty są niezdrowe i po prostu nieodpowiednie. Wiem, że potrafisz być nieczułym dupkiem i mi to nie przeszkadza, ale dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś chcieć czegoś takiego? To znaczy, skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś taki pomysł? Bez obrazy, Sasuke, ale nigdy specjalnie nie ciągnęło cię do takich rzeczy, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. Czy czasem nie czytałeś w tajemnicy książeczek mistrza Kakashiego? — naciskała Sakura.

— Nigdy nie dotknąłbym czegoś tak zbereźnego jak Icha Icha — powiedział Sasuke, z największą dezaprobatą, na jaką tylko mógł się zdobyć.

— Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby, nie licząc Jiraiyi — oby jego dusza zaznała upojenia — jakikolwiek szanujący się shinobi choćby zasugerowałby coś takiego. A już zwłaszcza nie swojej koleżance z drużyny, z którą chodzi od dwóch lat! — zakończyła Sakura, a jej oczy płonęły. — Wytłumacz się, Sasuke, bo naprawdę zaczynasz mnie martwić!

— Wydawało mi się — zaczął spokojnie Sasuke — że, jak wspomniałaś, naszemu związkowi nieco brakuje w pewnych aspektach…

— Czy stałoby ci się coś, gdybyś użył słowa „seks"? — Sakura przewróciła oczami.

— Pomyślałem, że wypróbowanie czegoś nowego, czegoś ekscytującego mogłoby pomóc. — Sasuke wyglądał, jakby jego własne słowa parzyły go w usta i Sakura była więcej niż pewna, że przeczytał tę kwestię w Icha Icha Violence albo wkuł ją na pamięć z jakiegoś innego źródła.

Niemniej jednak, nie była pod wrażeniem.

— Przez „nowe i ekscytujące" masz na myśli inne kobiety? — zakpiła Sakura. — No co jest, już ci się znudziłam? Czy jestem dla ciebie zbyt irytująca, Sasuke-kun? Czy aseksualny Uchiha zaczął nagle pożądać swoich małych, żałosnych fanek?

— Oczywiście, że nie — urwał jej Sasuke. — Wiesz, że nie mogę ich znieść.

— Ach, tak? Więc, czy to Ino? Ta świnia, przysięgam, że połamię jej wszystkie kości…!

— Wiesz, że według mnie ona jest zwykłą natarczywą zdzir…

— W takim razie to Hinata, prawda? Zawsze miałeś zboczenie na punkcie wyjątkowych oczu.

— Nie. Słaba i żałosna.

— Ałł, ostre słowa… Czyli Tenten? Jest silna, niezależna, lubisz takie klimaty.

— Dziękuję, ale nie chcę resztek po klanie Hyuuga — powiedział chłodno Sasuke.

— W takim razie to na pewno Karin! Ta suka z tymi dziwnymi butami, która szwendała się za tobą, a ty jeszcze się w nią wgryzałeś…

— Sakura — przerwał jej Sasuke. — Nie. To żadna z nich.

— Więc która to, co? — zaskrzeczała Sakura, już zupełnie tracąc cierpliwość, i znów walnęła w stół, tym razem pięścią.

Rozleciał się na kawałki.

— Więc kim jest ta mała zdzira, przez którą tak nagle interesują cię trójkąty, Sasuke-kun? Bo wiedz, że zupełnie nie wierzę ci, kiedy mówisz, że to tylko „eksperyment", czy coś w tym rodzaju, bo jesteś Sasuke Uchiha i ty nie uznajesz czegoś takiego jak eksperymenty!

— Sakura…

— Myślałam, że ci wystarczam. — Głos Sakury drżał, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Robiłam dla ciebie dosłownie wszystko! Czekałam przez lata, a nawet od razu wybaczyłam ci, kiedy wróciłeś. Broniłam cię przed Tsunade. Dlaczego to wszystko, to wciąż za mało, Sasuke-kun, dlaczego?

— Sakura, czy mogłabyś…

— Po tym wszystkim, przez co dla ciebie przeszłam — łkała Sakura — po sprawie z Orochimaru, z Akatsuki i z całą resztą… Wybaczyłam ci nawet, że próbowałeś mnie zabić jeszcze te kilka lat temu!

— Sakura, zmieniasz temat — powiedział Sasuke. — I, mówiłem ci, nie czuję nic do żadnej innej kobiety. To wszystko jest… tylko po to, żeby poprawić nasze życie miłosne lub raczej jako takiego brak…

— Po tym wszystkim… dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, miałabym dzielić się tobą z inną kobietą? — jęknęła Sakura. — Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię tego! Niby czemu miałabym?

Sasuke zamilkł na chwilę, splatając dłonie i opierając na nich swój podbródek. I wtedy…

— Kto właściwie powiedział, że mowa tu o kobiecie?

Sakura zamilkła, a jej brwi unosiły się coraz wyżej, aż w końcu prawie zniknęły w jej włosach. Oczywiście mając tu na uwadze jej wysokie czoło.

— CO?!

— Ja… łał — Ino zagwizdała z podziwem, kręcąc głową. — Kurde, Wielkoczoła, poszczęściło ci się.

— O co ci właściwie chodzi? — warknęła Sakura. — Mój chłopak myśli, że jestem nudna i chce przelecieć kogoś innego! Mało tego, prawdopodobnie jest gejem!

— Spokojnie, Sakura. — Ino poklepała ją po czubku głowy, wsadzając bukiet kwiatów do wazonu.

Były w kwiaciarni Yamanaka. Sakura wparowała tu mniej więcej dziesięć minut temu, po tym jak w złości opuściła dzielnicę Uchiha. Gdy zobaczyła, że u Ino w sklepie było pusto, zaczęła wylewać przyjaciółce wszystkie swoje żale.

— Jest gejem — westchnęła Sakura. — Zdecydowanie jest gejem. To dlatego przede mną nigdy nie obchodziły go żadne dziewczyny. Powinnam była się domyślić!

— Nie jest gejem! — Ino uderzyła ją w ramię. — Dlaczego niby miałby się z tobą umawiać, gdyby był gejem? To znaczy, wiem, że Sai mówi, że jesteś brzydka, a oprócz tego masz jeszcze strasznie ciężką rękę, ale to jeszcze nie czyni z ciebie faceta.

Sakura spojrzała na nią wilkiem.

— Więc jak to wyjaśnisz?

— No wiesz, powiedział przecież, że chce po prostu podgrzać atmosferę w waszej sypialni. Może naprawdę to miał na myśli?

— Nie mówisz chyba poważnie — zakpiła Sakura. — Przecież to Sasuke-kun. W naszej sypialni wieje chłodem.

— Tak, no cóż, może o to właśnie chodzi — wytknęła rozsądnie Ino. — Może chce pójść z tobą o krok dalej i naprawdę się zaangażować…

— Więc dlaczego trójkąt? — Sakura poderwała ręce do góry. — Dlaczego nie… och no, nie wiem… bondage albo bronie, czy cokolwiek innego?! Założę się, że miał okazję zapoznać się z całym tym perwersyjnym asortymentem, kiedy był u Orochimaru w Wiosce Dźwięku!

— Och, błagam, czy ty starasz się naśladować Nejiego i TenTen? — Ino przewróciła oczami. — To oni mają strasznego bzika na punkcie tych wszystkich broni…

— Nawet nie zamierzam pytać, skąd i dlaczego w ogóle to wiesz — westchnęła Sakura.

— Hinata. — Ino wzruszyła ramionami. — Byakugan widzi przez ściany, sama rozumiesz. Biedna dziewczyna, prawie wystraszyli ją na śmierć… naprawdę powinni już przeprowadzić się do TenTen.

— W każdym razie — nalegała Sakura — zrobiłabym nawet coś z… wężami, jeśli to go kręci, ale… ale trójkąt? I to z facetem?

— No co, a wolałabyś tę rudą dziewczynę z fetyszem kąszenia i wielką dupą? — spytała Ino. — Jestem pewna, że wiele kobiet byłoby chętnych. W końcu mowa tu o ich Sasuke-kunie…

— Nie, tylko nie Karin. — Sakura jęknęła. — Ale… ugh! Nie rozumiem go!

— Słuchaj, Wielkoczoła — powiedziała Ino, pochylając się w jej kierunku i otwierając szeroko oczy. — Jeśli Sasuke chciałby przelecieć kogoś innego, po prostu miałby romans. Zawsze jesteś taka zajęta w szpitalu, a dla niego każda dziewczyna trzymałaby buzię na kłódkę. Choćby i w zamian za jedną noc. Naprawdę nie miałby z tym większych problemów.

— Rany, dzięki. — Sakura przewróciła oczami. — To pomogło.

— Ale cała rzecz w tym, — kontynuowała Ino — że tego romansu nie ma. Gdyby go miał, na pewno nie sugerowałby trójkąta. Myślę, że jest ku temu powód. Właściwie, skoro mówimy tu o trójkącie z facetem…

— To co? — wymamrotała Sakura.

— Słuchaj, Wielkoczoła — powtórzyła Ino poważnie. — Tylko bądź teraz ze mną szczera. Nie wstydź się.

— No co?

— Czy ty kiedykolwiek… czy Sasuke… no, wiesz…

— Tak, Ino, uprawialiśmy już seks — wypaliła Sakura, rumieniąc się. — O co ci chodzi, świnio?

— Och, no wiesz, czy to było… — Ino zamilkła, szukając słowa. — satysfakcjonujące?

— Co… co właściwie masz na myśli? — zapytała Sakura, mrużąc swoje zielone oczy.

— Czy ty, no… — Ino zaczęła gestykulować. — No, miałaś go?

— Miałam co? — zapytała Sakura, zupełnie nie nadążając.

— No, to przyjemne uczucie — podpowiedziała Ino, wyglądając na raczej zirytowaną.

— Huh? Nie rozumiem.

— Sakura, do jasnej cholery! Czy miałaś orgazm?

— Och. — Sakura w końcu załapała i zarumieniła się wściekle. — Ja… właściwie… właściwie to nie!

Sama była zszokowana, ale teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała… Sasuke zawsze się wycofywał. Na razie robili to ze dwa czy trzy razy i choć musiała przyznać, że niesamowicie całował, miał boskie ciało i naprawdę utalentowane[i/] dłonie to zawsze wydawał się powstrzymywać. Nigdy nie był specjalnie namiętny, unikał jej wzroku. Jego pocałunki doprowadzały ją do białej gorączki, ale z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie wydawały się takie, jakie być powinny. Teraz kiedy Ino o tym wspomniała, Sasuke właściwie nigdy jej nie zaspokoił i to samo tyczyło się też jej w stosunku do niego.

Sakura zawsze twierdziła po prostu, że to część jego zimnej, stoickiej uchihowskiej osobowości. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Tak samo jak do jego skłonności do trenowania dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, cichego usposobienia czy niechęci do publicznego okazywania uczuć. Ino zdawała się jednak mieć inne zdanie na ten temat.

— No tak, Sakura! — powiedziała, a oczy jej zamigotały. — Już wiem, jaki jest jego powód! Przecież to takie oczywiste! I w sumie raczej, um, słodkie. Na jego własny, poryty sposób.

— No więc? — Sakura była rozbawiona i szczerze zaciekawiona.

Ino westchnęła.

— Jakkolwiek przygnębiające by się to nie wydawało, trudno ukryć, że to ma sens. W końcu, ze względu na śmierć rodziny, nigdy nie miał żadnego męskiego wzorca, bo wątpię, żeby Itachi urządził sobie z nim pogadankę podczas tego ich epickiego starcia…

— Ino, o czym ty mówisz?

— Znając go, nie zawracałby sobie głowy proszeniem Kakashiego o jedną z tych jego książeczek. Plus, jedynym facetem, z jakim wydaje się czuć komfortowo, jest Naruto, a Naruto to przecież, uh, Naruto, więc, no cóż… — Ino pokiwała głową, najwyraźniej bardzo przekonana o prawdziwości wniosków, do jakich doszła, jakie by one nie były.

— Nadal nie rozumiem — powiedziała Sakura. — Wyduś to z siebie!

— Sasuke Uchiha, mimo swojego niezaprzeczalnego geniuszu… — Ino westchnęła dramatycznie, odgarniając swój długi kucyk na plecy. — Nigdy nie miał kogoś, kto przeprowadziłby z nim pogadankę. On nie wie, jak powinno się uprawiać seks!

— C-co? — Sakura była zszokowana. — Ino… my to już robiliśmy. To żałosne. I uwierz mi, Sasuke jest dobry.

— Sakura, no błagam — powiedziała Ino. — Bez urazy, ale sama nie jesteś zbyt doświadczona. Nigdy nawet nie doszłaś. Prawdopodobnie nawet jeszcze nie doszło między wami do penetracji. On pewnie nawet nie wie, gdzie włożyć swojego kodachi…

— Kodachi? — Sakura była zdezorientowana. — Myślałam, że odradziłaś jakichkolwiek fetyszy na bronie…

— To była przenośnia, Sakura! — Ino uderzyła się w czoło otwartą dłonią. — Matko! Ale, cóż, chyba o to właśnie chodzi. On nie wie, jak uprawiać seks. Nie wie, co robić, co gdzie włożyć. I jest zbyt zawstydzony, żeby zapytać kogokolwiek.

— Mógłby przecież… poczytać o tym! — zawołała Sakura.

— Gdzie? — zapytała Ino. — Twoje medyczne książki zdecydowanie nie zawierają w sobie wszystkich smaczków, bo już dawno wiedziałby dużo więcej na ten temat. Powiedz mi, Sakura, kiedy on robił… cokolwiek tam robił… bolało cię to? Chociaż odrobinkę?

— Nie — powiedziała Sakura, jakby to było oczywiste.

— I wszystko jasne — stwierdziła Ino, kręcąc głową. — Królewska para Konohy nawet jeszcze ze sobą nie spała. Żałosne.

— Skąd niby wiesz? — naciskała Sakura.

— Stąd, Wielkoczoła, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, znam się na tych sprawach. Seks boli. Penetracja boli. Oraz sprawia, że później masz orgazm. A wniosek z tego taki, że cokolwiek ty i Sasuke próbowaliście robić razem w łóżku, to nie było to!

— Ja… och — wybełkotała Sakura, czując się niesamowicie głupio.

Ino miała rację, Sakura, pomimo swojej szczegółowej i rozległej wiedzy medycznej (wliczając w to tą o ludzkich genitaliach), nie wiedziała wiele o seksie. Na pewno nie kiedy była mowa szczegółach technicznych całego procesu. I wyglądało na to, że tak samo Sasuke, mimo swoich umiejętności w ninjutsu i genjutsu, wiedział równie mało. Nie wspominając, że zawsze wydawał się mniej zainteresowany tym tematem niż ona.

Swoją drogą, było to dość zaskakujące — biorąc pod uwagę jego życiowy cel (zaraz po zabiciu brata), którym była odbudowa klanu, powinien był zdobyć trochę szczegółowej wiedzy na temat tego, jak owa odbudowa miałaby wyglądać.

— Nadal nie łapię, co trójkąt ma do tego wszystkiego — powiedziała Sakura po chwili.

— Sasuke musi się dowiedzieć, jak uprawiać seks, jak sprawić ci przyjemność. Pamiętasz może, jak kiedyś walczył z Rockiem Lee na Egzaminach na Chuuninów, lata temu?

— T-tak? — powiedziała Sakura, zbita z pantałyku kierunkiem, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa.

— A pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś mi, jak to Lee pokonał Sasuke, używając jakiegoś super taijutsu? A potem, na egzaminach, kiedy Sasuke pokonał swojego przeciwnika tą samą techniką, którą użył na nim Lee, tylko trochę zmodyfikowaną? I którą skopiował wcześniej swoim Sharinganem?

— Tak. — Sakura przytaknęła powoli, mrużąc oczy.

— Więc, Sasuke ma zamiar patrzeć, jak inny mężczyzna uprawia z tobą seks. Dzięki Sharinganowi potem skopiuje jego ruchy. I wtedy już dokładnie będzie wiedział, co robić, żeby cię zaspokoić. I wasze życie erotyczne stanie się nagle najlepszą rzeczą na świecie od czasu, gdy ktoś wpadł na pomysł wszywania siateczki w stroje dla kunoichi! — zakończyła Ino triumfalnie. — Widzisz, i wszystko ma sens!

Sakura milczała przez chwilę, przetrawiając informacje.

Kiedy Ino w ten sposób to przedstawiała, faktycznie miało to sens. No i Sasuke naprawdę mógł nie wiedzieć, co robić, w końcu spędził całe życie, goniąc za zemstą i będąc poszukiwanym ninją. Jego najbliższym przyjacielem-facetem był Naruto, który prawdopodobnie był jeszcze mniej zaznajomiony z tematem niż on, patrząc po tym, że biedna Hinata wciąż nie może doczekać się żadnego kroku z jego strony.

— Nie mogę pojąć, czemu nie mógł po prostu… porozmawiać ze mną o tym — wymamrotała w końcu Sakura.

— Bo akurat tak bardzo byś pomogła — parsknęła Ino. — Jesteś taka niewinna, że to aż straszne. Założę się, że nawet Sai i Hinata wiedzą więcej niż ty, Sakura.

— No tak, ale podaj mi prawdziwy powód — powiedziała — przecież to naprawdę dziwne, żeby proponować nagle trójkąt…

— Cóż, pytanie się ciebie wprost pewnie uraziłoby jego dumę. — Ino pociągnęła nosem. — Przecież nie może pozwolić, żebyś się dowiedziała, że on nie wie co i jak! To żenujące!

— Ino, ta cała twoja teoria jest chora — powiedziała Sakura.

— To wszystko ma sens — naciskała Yamanaka.

— Ale i tak nadal czuję się niekomfortowo z tym całym pomysłem — jęknęła Haruno.

— Daj spokój, nie powinnaś! — ucięła Ino. — Jestem pewna, że Sasuke przekona naszego pana X, żeby zamienił się w niego, i po problemie!

— …

— NAGŁÓWEK BILBORDU! Będziesz miała okazję przespać się z jakimś przystojnym nieznajomym, kiedy twój seksowny chłopak, który jest najbardziej pożądaną osobą w Konoha, będzie się temu przyglądał. Wszystko odbędzie się za jego zgodą i to tylko po to, żeby następnym razem mógł sprawić, że poczujesz się jak w niebie! I na co ty tak jeszcze narzekasz?!

— No dobra, dobra — wymamrotała Sakura, biorąc głęboki oddech. — Ja po prostu… łał.

Sasuke Uchiha doskonale umiał komplikować sobie życie.

No tak, akurat w tym był zawodowcem, odkąd pod eskortą Czwórki Dźwięku uciekł z wioski, kiedy miał dwanaście lat.

Teraz kiedy miał dwadzieścia, Sakura nie powinna się spodziewać, że tak wiele się zmieniło.

Tak czy inaczej, zgodzi się na to, dla dobra ich związku.

Ach, już tyle rzeczy zrobiła dla tego chłopaka…

— Zrobię to — powiedziała w końcu Sakura do Sasuke, kiedy odwiedziła go na obiedzie w jego rezydencji.

Podniósł elegancką brew, momentalnie spoglądając na nią znad zwoju, który czytał.

— Mówię o tym całym trójkącie — wymamrotała Sakura. — Prześpię się z tym innym facetem, czy jak tam twoja chora wyobraźnia to obmyśliła…

Oczy Sasuke zdawały się błysnąć czerwienią w momencie, gdy mówiła „prześpię się z tym innym facetem" i Sakura poczuła się cokolwiek obłaskawiona. Wyglądało na to, że nawet Sasuke miewał czasem napady zazdrości. Nagle w pełni poczuła, jak bardzo kochała Sasuke… On naprawdę nie wiedział, co robić, i jeśli był w stanie posunąć się tak daleko, żeby się tego dowiedzieć, to musiał naprawdę jej ufać i bardzo się o nią troszczyć.

— Hn — mruknął Sasuke po chwili, wracając do studiowania swojego zwoju.

— Więęęc — zaczęła Sakura, bawiąc się swoim futerałem na kunaie. — Kiedy dokładnie to nasze, um, małe spotkanie ma się odbyć?

— Jutro — powiedział Sasuke niewzruszenie, nie podnosząc już wzroku.

— Ju-jutro! — Sakura aż podskoczyła. — Tak szybko! Jesteś… jesteś pewien?

— Masz z tym jakiś problem? — zapytał Sasuke bez cienia emocji.

— Nie. — Sakura potrząsnęła głową, przywołując na twarz fałszywy uśmiech. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Jutro mi jak najbardziej pasuje! Nie mam dyżuru w szpitalu, ani żadnej misji czy czegokolwiek!

— To dobrze. — Sasuke pokiwał głową, a Sakura zastanawiała się, jak jeszcze może go sprowokować do rozmowy.

To było raczej dziwaczne, po prostu stała koło niego i patrzyła, jak czytał — nie to, żeby miała coś przeciwko temu widokowi, ale jednak…

— Więc, um, daj mi znać, jeślibyś czegoś ode mnie potrzebował — powiedziała Sakura radośnie.

— Właściwie, Sakura — powiedział Sasuke niskim głosem. — Jest coś, co chciałbym, żebyś zrobiła.

Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się być nieobecne, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała w nich takiego wyrazu.

— Tak, Sasuke-kun? — zapytała gorliwie, pochylając się w jego stronę.

— To by było raczej dość dziwne, gdybym to ja zasugerował cały pomysł — wymamrotał Sasuke. — Więc czy mogłabyś to zrobić za mnie, kiedy jutro przyprowadzę tego innego mężczyznę?

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się natychmiast Sakura.

Sakura rozumiała, dlaczego Sasuke mógłby poczuć się dziwnie, i chociaż tyle mogła dla niego zrobić, by poczuł się bardziej komfortowo ze swoim poświęceniem dla — w opinii Ino — jej satysfakcji seksualnej.

— Przekonam go, nie martw się — powiedziała Sakura, przybliżając się do niego.

Pozwolił jej się całować przez ledwie kilka sekund, nim się wycofał.

Zauważyła, że się uśmiechał, choć bardzo lekko — zupełnie jakby odniósł sukces w czymś, co było dla niego niesamowicie ważne.

Wtedy nie do końca to rozumiała.

Następnego wieczoru Sakura spędziła pod prysznicem niesamowicie dużo czasu. Umyła swoje sięgające ramion włosy i wysuszyła je suszarką. Upudrowała twarz i ramiona, a nawet nałożyła odrobinę błyszczyku i spryskała się perfumami (o zapachu kwitnącej sakury, zupełnie jak jej imię). Założyła też wiązany kasztanowy gorset i pasującą do niego bieliznę, którą Ino sprezentowała jej tego dnia rano, razem z rajstopami z siateczki.

Nie czuła się pewnie w tym stroju, ale kiedy przyglądała się sobie w lustrze, zdecydowała, że było warto. Sakura nie była próżna, a nawet, żeby być szczerym, miała wiele kompleksów na punkcie swojego wyglądu. Tym razem jednak doszła do wniosku, że wygląda oszałamiająco.

Zdecydowanie warta była zarówno Sasuke Uchihy, jak i jakiegokolwiek innego mężczyzny, którego ten nie zadecydowałby się przyprowadzić.

Sakura miała tylko nadzieję, że ten drugi mężczyzna okaże się chociaż jakkolwiek… atrakcyjny.

Wiedziała, że nie będzie się umywał do Sasuke, bo jedynymi ludźmi w ich wieku, którym niewiele do niego brakowało byli Neji i w pewnym sensie Naruto (jeśli ktoś wolał niebieskie oczy, blond włosy i mocniejsze rysy), a Sakura była pewna, że Sasuke wciągnie w ich gierkę jakiegoś biednego cywila. Nie było mowy o tym, żeby jakiś shinobi się na to zgodził. Biorąc pod uwagę ich kariery i to, jak często się widywali, to byłoby po prostu niezręczne i niewłaściwe.

Sasuke pewnie użyje też genjutsu, żeby temu mężczyźnie wydawało się, że ona też jest tylko cywilem, albo w ogóle sprawi, że zapomni o całym zajściu.

Jeśli chodziło o samą Sakurę, trochę czasu zajęło jej zaakceptowanie myśli, że ma pozwolić jakiemuś innemu mężczyźnie się dotykać. Jednak, jak powiedziała Ino, Sakura nie miała nic do stracenia (oprócz dziewictwa, Kami-sama!). Jeśli założenie całego planu sprowadzało się do tego, żeby Sasuke poczuł się pewniej w sferze seksu, to prawdopodobnie było warto — dla dobra ich związku.

Niemniej jednak, Sakura wciąż miała wiele obaw, więc na swoją koronkową bieliznę założyła jeszcze białą spódniczkę do kolan i różowo-czerwony top.

Kiedy Sakura usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, była prawie dziesiąta. Serce mocno waliło w jej piersi i siłą woli musiała się powstrzymać przed wybiegnięciem z sypialni Sasuke. Z salonu dochodziły ją odgłosy kłótni, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze, gdy szła korytarzem.

— Widzisz, głupi draniu?! Mówiłem ci, że skopię ci dupę! I co? Miałem rację!

Sakura zamarła, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

— Usuratonkachi. Wypiłem więcej od ciebie.

— KŁAMIESZ! KIEDY JUŻ BĘDĘ HOKAGE…

— Jeśli chcesz zostać Hokage, kretynie, to nie powinieneś tak się upijać w miejscach publicznych…

— TO TWOJA WINA, TEME! SAM RZUCIŁEŚ MI WYZWANIE!

Serce Sakury podskoczyło gwałtownie. Natychmiast rozpoznała ten wrzaskliwy głos.

To niemożliwe… Sasuke nie mógłby…

— SAKURA-CHAAAN! — zawołał melodyjnie Naruto, zauważając ją czającą się w korytarzu. — ZGADNIJ CO? DRAŃ CHCIAŁ ZMIERZYĆ SIĘ ZE MNĄ W PICIU I WYGRAŁEEM!

Roztrzepane, bardzo jasne blond włosy — są.

Soczyście niebieskie oczy błyszczące z podniecenia — są.

Opalona skóra, przystojna twarz o ostrych rysach i muskularna sylwetka, jedynie o centymetr niższa od tej należącej do Sasuke — są.

Irytujący, donośny głos, wywrzaskujący bzdury o byciu Hokage — jest.

Czarno-pomarańczowa kurtka — jest.

To nie była żadna technika transformacji, tego była pewna.

Sakura zacisnęła mocno powieki, składając dłonie w pieczęć.

— Uwolnienie! — wyszeptała.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

A więc nie było to także genjutsu.

— Wygrałem! — powtórzył Naruto, zarzucając ramię na kark Sasuke. — Super, nie Sakura? Pokonałem drania!

Sakura poczuła od niego ostry zapach sake i serce zaczęło jej walić dziko w klatce piersiowej.

Niemożliwe… to po prostu musiało być jakieś nieporozumienie. Spojrzała desperacko na Sasuke, który uważnie obserwował zarówno ją, jak i Naruto. Pokiwał głową, a lekki uśmieszek wpłynął na jego twarz.

O. Mój. BOŻE.

Sakura doskonale zrozumiała, co to oznaczało.

Trzecią osobą, która miała uczestniczyć w ich małych planach na dzisiejszą noc, był nikt inny jak członek ich drużyny i jednocześnie długoletni przyjaciel.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu, że Sasuke po prostu upił Naruto — choć właściwie „upił" to pewnie za mocne słowo, bo blondyn był tylko podpity. Bez wątpienia była to strategia, która miała zapewnić, że ich plan wypali. Sakura jednak nie była tego taka pewna. To nie był jakiś przypadkowy nieznajomy. To był Naruto.

Naruto, który podkochiwał się w niej lata temu. Naruto, w którym kochała się Hinata. Naruto, który był trzecim członkiem drużyny siódmej, nie licząc Kakashiego. Naruto, który przez tygodnie, miesiące i lata bez wytchnienia gonił Sasuke, by nakłonić go do powrotu do Konohy. Naruto, który prawdopodobnie zostanie Szóstym Hokage, gdy tylko Tsunade odejdzie na emeryturę.

Czując, jak jej dotychczasowa determinacja dosłownie wyparowuje, spojrzała po raz kolejny na Sasuke, ale ten nie wydawał się podzielać jej niepewności. Znów tylko spojrzał na nią i kiwnął głową. Sakura przygryzła wargę, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego chłopaka.

Zawsze to Sasuke podobał się jej najbardziej — jego jasna skóra, ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy, idealne rysy — ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że Naruto też był niczego sobie.

No i ufała mu, ufała im obydwu.

Może to był najwyższy czas, by skorzystać z rady Ino. Miała przed sobą dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn, a w dodatku Sasuke nie miał nic przeciwko całej sytuacji. Równie dobrze mogła się rozluźnić i czerpać z tego jak najwięcej.

Sasuke ponownie spojrzał na nią, ale tym razem to Sakura kiwnęła krótko.

— Naruto, Sasuke-kun! — zawołała radośnie, łapiąc obydwu za ręce. — Zagrajmy w coś!

Sasuke spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale pozwolił jej zaciągnąć się do swojej sypialni.

— O! Tak, zagrajmy! — Naruto wydawał się podekscytowany, jego oczy błyszczały. — Kocham gry, dattebayo!

Rozsiedli się na granatowej narzucie pokrywającej łóżko Sasuke. Naruto natychmiastowo podpełznął rozwalić się na poduszki, a Sakura i Sasuke usiedli po turecku.

— W co zagramy, Sakura-chan? — zapytał Naruto.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, wyciągając kunai.

— W „prawda czy wyzwanie", rzecz jasna.

Sasuke wyglądał przez chwilę na raczej zniesmaczonego tym, że Sakura w ogóle zasugerowała taką grę. Wydawał się jednak rozumieć, że to tylko część planu, więc nie zgłosił sprzeciwu.

— KOCHAM TĘ GRĘ! — krzyknął Naruto. — Kiba raz nas zmusił, żebyśmy w to zagrali, ale to było dobre kilka lat temu! Hej, można by powiedzieć, że to Sesja Pogłębiania Więzów Drużyny Siódmej!

— Pogłębiania, rzeczywiście — wymamrotała Sakura, rumieniąc się, kiedy zastanawiała się, jak bardzo zbliżeni do siebie mogą być już za kilka chwil, jeśli jej plan wypali.

Oparła rączkę od kunaia pionowo na płaskiej części łóżka i zakręciła nim. Opadł, wskazując na Sasuke.

Sasuke rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie, spojrzenie mówiące, żeby lepiej pospieszyła się z realizacją tego, co zaplanowała, i przeszła już do rzeczy.

Sakura miała jednak inne plany. Wiedziała, że Sasuke najpewniej chciał, żeby zapytała wprost, ale przecież nie mogła tego zrobić. Jej sposób miał o wiele większy sens - Sasuke sam potem to przyzna.

— Wybierz wyzwanie — powiedziała bezgłośnie do Sasuke, który przewrócił oczami.

— Wyzwanie. — Bez cienia emocji wypełnił polecenie.

— Zabij się! — zarechotał Naruto, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Zaraz zabiję ciebie — warknął Sasuke i Sakura mogłaby przysiąc, że przy końcach jego palców zauważyła coś w rodzaju małego wyładowania elektrycznego.

Czy Sasuke mógł ją uświadomić, jak niby to miało się udać? Biorąc pod uwagę, jak brutalni wobec siebie potrafili być Sasuke i Naruto… Sakura nie bardzo chciała stracić jakąś kończynę w tym trójkącie. Tak samo entuzjazmem nie napawała jej dziura w klatce piersiowej albo oparzenia po chakrze.

— Bez kłótni — powiedziała, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń. — Albo przywalę wam obu.

— Ooooo, wiem! — powiedział Naruto, ignorując ją i zacierając ręce. — Sasuke, zrób Sexy no Jutsu!

— Nawet nie wiem jak — mruknął Sasuke.

— Pokażę ci i możesz skopiować to swoim Sharinganem! — powiedział Naruto radośnie i zaskakująco sensownie jak na kogoś podpitego.

— Nie — wcięła się Sakura, a pomysł już kształtował jej się w głowie. — To nudne.

— Ale Sakura-chan! — Naruto zrobił smutną minę. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądałby drań jako dziewczyna! Zresztą nawet ty powinnaś, na wypadek gdybyście kiedyś zadecydowali, że będziecie mieć dzieci!

— Nie. — Sakura pokręciła głową. — Ja kręciłam kunaiem, więc to ja wybieram mu wyzwanie. — Sasuke-kun, zdejmij koszulkę!

Sasuke jedynie zaczął gapić się na nią. Tak samo, jak i Naruto.

— Co? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — No weź, Sakura-chan. Jestem pewien, że możesz później popodziwiać jego klatę, dattebayo! To głupie wyzwanie! A zresztą Sasuke pewnie nawet nie ma nic przeciwko byciu bez koszulki!

— Skąd niby przyszło ci to do głowy? — warknął Sasuke, a jego oczy błysnęły.

— Daj spokój, Sasuke — zaczął Naruto złośliwie, pochylając się w jego kierunku. — Te szmatki, które kazał ci nosić Orochimaru, prawie w ogóle nic nie zakrywały.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że się na mnie gapiłeś — zrewanżował mu się Sasuke, splatając ręce na piersi i natarczywie przyglądając się Naruto, który się zarumienił.

— Co? Ja, ja nie… oczywiście, że się nie gapiłem! — wykrztusił. — Ty pomylony draniu!

— Sasuke, po prostu zdejmij już tę koszulkę — powiedziała Sakura niecierpliwie, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z niezbyt subtelnego flirtu, który rozgrywał się przed jej oczami.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął z siebie swoją czarną koszulkę z klanowym nadrukiem i po chwili znów siedział bezczynnie.

Sakura była tak zajęta ślinieniem się na widok jego nieskazitelnej alabastrowej skóry, odznaczających się pod nią żeber i idealnie wyrzeźbionego torsu oraz podziwianiem jak mięśnie na jego ramionach i barkach napinały i rozluźniały się pod skórą przy każdym jego ruchu, że w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na Naruto.

Naruto, który z lekko uchylonymi ustami gapił się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przynajmniej do momentu aż ten na niego nie spojrzał, bo wtedy uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, rumieniąc się lekko.

Sakura nie zauważyła też uśmieszku na twarzy Sasuke, gdy ten kręcił kunaiem, który, opadając, wskazał na Naruto.

— Więc, Naruto— zaczął Sasuke, kładąc nacisk na imię przyjaciela w ten sposób, że samo w sobie zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie. — Co wybierasz?

— Prawda — wymamrotał Naruto.

— Żałosne — mruknął Sasuke.

Zdecydowanie wiedział, jak zmanipulować Naruto.

— Że co? — Naruto już miał się na niego rzucić, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. — Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie? Dobra! Wybieram wyzwanie! Nie mam nic przeciwko zdejmowaniu koszulki I rozbieraniu się jak ty, dupku!

— Coś trochę innego chodziło mi po głowie — powiedział Sasuke cicho, a Sakura poczuła, jak dreszcz przechodzi jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie do końca to rozumiała, ale w jego głosie wybrzmiało coś, czego nie słyszała u niego nigdy wcześniej.

— Wszystko jedno, co powiesz — powiedział Naruto, wwiercając się wzrokiem w ciemne tęczówki Sasuke. — Ja i tak to zrobię. Nie boję się, draniu. Na pewno niczego tak kiepskiego jak to, co ty wymyślisz.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Sasuke, unosząc brew.

— Pewien. Zrobię wszystko — przysiągł Naruto, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

Sakura nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak blisko siebie się znaleźli — praktycznie wzajemnie łaskotali się oddechami po twarzach. Nie zauważyła też niemal namacalnego napięcia, jakie pojawiło się w pomieszczeniu.

— Cóż. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, kiwając porozumiewawczo do Sakury. — W tej chwili nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, co nie prowadziłoby do wyzywania cię do walki.

— No to dawaj! — warknął Naruto. — Ty i ja, tutaj i teraz! Pokaż, co potrafisz!

Oczy Sasuke wydawały się pociemnieć na jego słowa, ale pokręcił głową.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Sakura była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw — powiedział Sasuke.

— Oczywiście, że bym nie była — przytaknęła gwałtownie Sakura. — Mieliśmy… zbliżyć się do siebie! Nie będziecie teraz walczyć!

Rzuciła Sasuke spojrzenie mówiące „co ty, kurwa, robisz?", ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Sakura, wymyśl coś za mnie — powiedział Sasuke i wyprostował się, oddalając tym samym od Naruto.

Och.

Teraz Sakura zrozumiała — to przecież ona miała wyjść z propozycją, nie Sasuke. No tak, oczywiście.

— No dobra, Naruto. — Sakura uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. — Co powiesz na tró…

Nagle zamilkła, widząc, jak Sasuke kręci głową, wyglądając na co najmniej poirytowanego. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami, improwizując.

— No więc… um… pocałuj mnie! — powiedziała, przygryzając wargę.

Sasuke wyprostował się nagle jak struna, a Sharingan błysnął w jego oczach. Naruto z kolei był rozbrajająco zdezorientowany.

— Co, co powiedziałaś, Sakura-chan? — zapytał Naruto, wytrzeszczając lekko oczy.

Sakura aż chciała go przytulić, ale Sasuke zdawał się emanować morderczymi intencjami, choć nie pojmowała dlaczego. Przecież to był jego pomysł! Więc dlaczego zachowuje się, jakby był… zły!

Może żałuje, pomyślała Sakura. Może zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje się komfortowo z myślą, że miałby się mną dzielić.

— Um, nic takiego — poprawiła się szybko, zauważając mordercze spojrzenie Sasuke. — Sasuke-kun… mogłabym pomówić z tobą na boku?

— Po prostu rzuć mu to wyzwanie, Sakura — powiedział matowym głosem.

Sakura nie rozumiała, dlaczego zabrzmiało to dziwnie jak groźba.

— No to, to… no nie wiem! — jęknęła. — Naruto, um… pocałuj Sasuke! Tak, musisz pocałować Sasuke!

Reakcje, jakie te słowa wywołały u obu chłopaków były zdumiewające.

Naruto zrobił się cały czerwony i zaczął krzyczeć coś, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak „TO BYŁ TYLKO WYPADEK, DO CHOLERY, NIE LUBIĘ GO W TEN SPOSÓB, DATTEBAYO!".

Sasuke z kolei się zarumienił. Były to jedynie ledwie widoczne, nawet na jego skórze, różowe wypieki, ale przez cały ten czas, odkąd zaczął chodzić z Sakurą, nigdy nie udało jej się wywołać u niego, choćby nawet tak nikłych, rumieńców.

Tak czy inaczej, wyglądało na to, że Sakura w końcu powiedziała to, czego Sasuke od niej oczekiwał. A przynajmniej tak wywnioskowała z faktu, że tym razem w żaden sposób nie zwrócił jej uwagi.

Właściwie to Naruto też specjalnie się nie wzbraniał.

Sakura powinna sądzić, że to dziwne. Powinna sądzić, że cała ta sytuacja jest dziwna. Ale tak nie było.

— Naruto, twoje wyzwanie — naciskała. — Masz go pocałować. Teraz.

— Ja… ja nie… nie mogę pocałować drania! — zaprotestował Naruto, a jego policzki nabierały coraz więcej koloru.

— Już to kiedyś zrobiłeś — powiedziała Sakura niecierpliwie. — Po prostu zrób to znowu, żebyśmy już mogli kontynuować.

— Draniu, powiedz jej! — zawodził Naruto, szukając wsparcia u Sasuke. Sasuke jednak nie wydawał się chętny do pomocy.

— Nie oczekuj ode mnie wsparcia tylko dlatego, że jesteś tchórzem — zaszydził.

— Ach tak? — powiedział prowokacyjnie Naruto, patrząc na niego wilkiem. — Naprawdę tak sądzisz, Sasuke?

— Frajer. — Sasuke po prostu odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie jestem frajerem! — wrzasnął Naruto, doskakując do niego i łapiąc go za nagie ramiona.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco, zgarniając swoje kosmyki sprzed oczu i pochylił się w stronę Naruto do momentu, gdy zaczęli stykać się nosami.

Naruto zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, ale nie poruszył się, wciąż gapiąc się wściekle na Sasuke, którego oczy wydały się Sakurze dużo bardziej pełne życia niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Udowodnij — wymamrotał Sasuke, przesuwając palce po szyi Naruto.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, kiedy nagle Naruto położył dłoń na karku Sasuke, przysuwając się do niego i wpijając się w jego usta.

Sasuke nie odepchnął go, a zamiast tego zaczął gorliwie oddawać pocałunek. Jedna z dłoni Naruto pojawiła się w czarnych włosach Sasuke, a druga przesuwała się po jego plecach. Ramiona Sasuke z kolei nagle objęły Naruto w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej.

Sakura aż sapnęła, obserwując już od paru sekund, jak całują się wściekle. Nie była tego pewna, ale wyglądało, że Naruto próbował włączyć do tej niezwykłej walki swój język — a może to był Sasuke? A może obydwaj?

Sakura obserwowała jak w transie, czując, jak jej serce przyśpiesza, czując, jak gorące uczucie zbiera się między jej udami, kiedy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co właściwie się działo.

Sasuke i Naruto się całowali. Gwałtownie. Namiętnie.

Prawdę mówiąc, Sasuke jej nigdy nie całował w ten sposób. A ją to podniecało, zamiast niepokoić!

W końcu oderwali się od siebie po jeszcze kilku chwilach. Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Sakura była pewna, że Sasuke zaraz popchnie Naruto na poduszki. Dyszeli, oddychając ciężko i obserwując się nawzajem żarliwie. Ich policzki przybrały bardziej intensywne barwy, ich włosy były potargane i Sakura stwierdziła, że nigdy nie widziała niczego bardziej seksownego.

— Um… chłopaki — zaryzykowała odezwaniem się, przygryzając wargę.

Nie odpowiedzieli jej.

— Sasuke-kun, Naruto — powiedziała Sakura trochę głośniej i obaj odwrócili głowy w jej kierunku, wyglądając niemal na zaskoczonych. Jakby zupełnie zapomnieli o jej obecności.

— Och, Sakura-chan — powiedział Naruto, z trudem łapiąc oddech, a serce Sakury podskoczyło, kiedy pomyślała, dlaczego właściwie Naruto z trudem łapał oddech. Było tak dlatego że Sasuke-kun dopiero co, jeszcze kilka sekund temu, całował go z zaangażowaniem i nie był to żaden wypadek jak ten za czasów Akademii.

— Um, chyba… chyba pora na jakieś wyzwanie dla mnie — powiedziała Sakura nieśmiało.

I właśnie wtedy zaczęła się cała zabawa.

W ciągu pierwszych kilku minut Sakura zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w niebie.

Kto by nie był, jeśli napastowałoby go dwóch niesamowicie seksownych i szalenie atrakcyjnych mężczyzn?

Wkrótce Naruto, za przykładem Sasuke, też był bez koszulki i Sakura dowiedziała się, że jego ciało było równie szczupłe, wyrzeźbione i umięśnione jak to należące do Sasuke.

Obserwowała ich, całujących się wygłodniale, już od kilku chwil i zastanawiała się, kiedy odwrócą się do niej.

W momencie, w którym to zrobili, doszła do wniosku, że warto było chwilę poczekać, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak cudownie.

Wyglądało na to, że Drużyna Siódma po raz pierwszy zupełnie straciła nad sobą panowanie. Na całe szczęście jednak, tym razem nie próbowali pozabijać się nawzajem.

Usta i język Sasuke znalazły się na jej szyi, a Naruto zajął się jej ramieniem. Nie zauważyła nawet, że żaden z nich nie chciał jej pocałować w usta. Była zbyt pochłonięta tym, co się działo.

Naruto znalazł się za nią, oplatając ramionami jej talię, a Sasuke pochylał się nad nią, gładząc dłońmi jej odsłonięte ramiona. Dłonie Naruto wkrótce znalazły się pod jej bluzką i jego palce zaczęły drażnić skórę na jej brzuchu, a Sasuke przez materiał dotykał jej piersi. Wkrótce Naruto dołączył do niego w tej czynności i Uchiha pochylił się, by ugryźć ją w szyję. Sakura jęknęła.

Niedługo po tym była już bez bluzki, a dłonie Sasuke znalazły się między jej udami, rozsuwając je powoli i wkrótce znalazły się pod jej bielizną. Palce Narurto dołączyły chwilę później i zaraz po tym obaj pochylili się w stronę dziewczyny, by móc zacząć całować się ponad jej ramieniem, a ich palce jednocześnie wsunęły się do wnętrza Sakury.

To było najbardziej niesamowite uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyła, i myślała, że zemdleje z nadmiaru wrażeń, kiedy jej mięśnie zaciskały się wokół ich palców.

Kilka sekund później, obie dłonie zniknęły i Sakurze natychmiast zaczęło brakować tego cudownego uczucia.

Naruto zaciągnął Sasuke z powrotem na łóżko, gdzie zdawali się walczyć o to, który z nich będzie na górze, mocując się ze sobą i ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu swoich ust.

Trwało to już dłuższą chwilę i po drodze obaj stracili swoje spodnie.

Sakura zauważyła z pewnym rozbawieniem, że ich bokserki okropnie się ze sobą gryzły. Sasuke miał na sobie granatowe z wachlarzem Uchiha, który był właściwie na wszystkim, co nosił, a te należące do Naruto były jasnopomarańczowe z nadrukiem małych kubeczków z ramenem.

Całowali się i całowali i całowali, dłonie Sasuke przesuwały się po torsie i żebrach Naruto, który obejmował go i przyciskał ściśle do siebie — Sasuke był teraz na górze, ale już kilka sekund później Naruto obrócił go na plecy, przyciskając go do łóżka i przesuwając swoje usta na jego szyję.

Sasuke jęknął. Ten dźwięk zrobił na Sakurze ogromne wrażenie, nigdy nie słyszała czegoś takiego z jego ust.

— Właśnie tak, ty draniu — drażnił się z nim Naruto, którego głos był ciężki od emocji. Sakura mogła bez problemu dostrzec, że jego wypełnione pożądaniem oczy skupione były tylko i wyłącznie na Sasuke.

Zaczął schodzić ustami coraz niżej, a jego palce znalazły się na gumce bokserek Sasuke. Wślizgnął się dłońmi do środka i Sasuke wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku, a Sharingan niespodziewanie aktywował się w jego oczach. Pojawiła się chmura dymu i sekundę później Naruto obejmował pień.

— DRANIU! — powiedział wrzaskliwie Naruto i rzucił pniem, który grzmotnął głośno o podłogę.

Znikąd pojawił się Sasuke i tym razem to on był nad nim, obracając go na plecy.

— Ostrożnie, idioto — wymamrotał chrapliwie, prawie dotykając przy tym ustami policzka Naruto. — Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, jest ryzyko, że stracę nad sobą panowanie…

Sakura widziała, jak Naruto przechodzi dreszcz i zaraz po tym zarumienił się, rozumiejąc, co Sasuke miał na myśli. Sakura nie mogła go winić — dźwięk tego seksownego, niskiego głosu wystarczył, by znów poczuła ciepło zbierające się między jej udami.

— Może… może właśnie o to mi chodzi — powiedział Naruto wyzywająco, wciąż walcząc o dominację. Jego głos był ochrypły, a Sakura cały czas gapiła się z otwartymi szeroko oczami na to, co działo się przed nią. Dłoń Sasuke sunęła teraz w górę umięśnionego uda Naruto, by w końcu zniknąć pod jego bokserkami.

— Tym razem cię nie oszczędzę — szepnął Sasuke. — Masz przejebane, Naruto.

Sakura nie przegapiła małej gry słów w jego wypowiedzi ani tego, w jaki sposób Sasuke wymówił imię Naruto na bezdechu. Nie przegapiła też rosnącego wybrzuszenia w bokserkach Naruto ani gwałtownego ruchu, jaki nagle wykonało ramię Sasuke.

— Saaasuke — zawołał chrapliwie Naruto. — Nnnngh…

Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przygryzając jego wargę.

— Podoba ci się, dobe? — wyszeptał. —Chcesz, żebym to powtórzył?

— Tak — jęknął Naruto. — Kami-sama, tak, proszę!

Sasuke jednak zdecydował, że wyciągnie dłoń z jego bokserek i to prawdopodobnie tylko po to, żeby się nad nim poznęcać.

— Ugh. — Naruto przeklął pod nosem. — Nie bądź draniem, nie teraz!

— Niby dlaczego miałbym cię posłuchać? — zadrwił Sasuke, schodząc ustami w dół po klatce piersiowej Naruto. — Usuratonkachi.

Wynikiem słów Sasuke znów była mała potyczka, w wyniku której Naruto, klnąc, wylądował na podłodze.

Sakura zobaczyła w tym szansę dla siebie i podpełzła do Sasuke, praktycznie podtykając mu swoją klatkę piersiową pod twarz.

Przez chwilę wyglądał na dość zaskoczonego, kiedy patrzyła na niego — rozwalonego na poduszkach z przymkniętymi powiekami, potarganymi włosami i ustami nieco już opuchniętymi od pocałunków. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jego Sharingan był aktywowany i pochyliła się nad nim, żeby go pocałować. Nie opierał się.

Jej usta ledwie musnęły jego, kiedy poczuła mocne pchnięcie i sekundę później zorientowała się, że została zwalona z łóżka.

Co jest, do cholery?

Usiadła ze zrezygnowaniem, pocierając obolałą głowę. Zauważyła, że Naruto najwyraźniej miał się już dobrze, bo siedział teraz na biodrach Sasuke, całując go chaotycznie i najwyraźniej próbując wepchnąć mu język do gardła. Dłonie Sasuke były zaplecione w jego włosach i poruszał biodrami w górę, ocierając się o Naruto.

Na pewno nie zrobił tego specjalnie, zapewniła sama siebie, Naruto pewnie po prostu chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do Sasuke-kuna i zrzucił mnie przez przypadek.

Pomimo tego że scena, która rozgrywała się przed oczami Sakury, była czymś, co z całą pewnością przyjemnie było obserwować, to dziewczyna zaczynała już czuć się odrobinę nie na miejscu.

Sasuke i Naruto byli tak zajęci sobą, że miała wrażenie jakby dla nich nie istniała. I jakby Naruto z premedytacją zrzucił ją z łóżka.

Jestem głupia, powiedziała sobie, przecież to trójkąt, zawsze ktoś musi zostawać z boku. Muszę po prostu cierpliwie czekać i w międzyczasie cieszyć się tym, co widzę…

Przez jakieś następne pół godziny, ignorowali ją zupełnie. Całowali się i całowali, i całowali, i jakimś cudem w ogóle nie wydawali się tym znudzeni.

Sakura była w szoku. Sasuke nigdy nie całował jej dłużej niż dwie czy trzy minuty. A jego pikantne pocałunki z Naruto zdawały się trwać dużo dłużej i żaden z nich nie narzekał. Dłonie obu znajdowały się w bokserkach tego drugiego i choć Sakura nie była stuprocentowo pewna, to miała pewien pomysł na temat tego, co właściwie robili.

— Ahhh — sapnął Naruto, dysząc. — Saasuke… draniu… rób tak dalej…

Naruto mówił, jakby jego płuca rozpaczały z braku powietrza i Sakura, słuchając tego, miała ochotę się na niego rzucić. Tak bardzo go pragnęła, pragnęła ich obydwu.

Sasuke był teraz ustami przy małżowinie Naruto, ssąc, gryząc i robiąc inne nieznośnie, wręcz podniecające rzeczy.

Sakura wstała i z powrotem wpełzła na łóżko, całując Naruto w policzek.

— Mm, Sasuke — jęknął znowu Naruto, ale Sakura zignorowała to, sięgając swoimi ustami do jego.

Zamknęła oczy, ale sekundę później zorientowała się, że twarz ma przyciśniętą do łóżka i próbuje całować poduszkę.

Sasuke i Naruto najwyraźniej przeturlali się nieco w bok — Naruto był teraz na górze i w jego niebieskich oczach bez problemu dało się dostrzec złośliwy błysk.

— Teraz cię odzyskam, ty mściwy dupku — warknął, a Sasuke tylko gapił się na niego pożądliwie.

Znowu przykleili się do siebie, a kilka sekund później Sasuke jęczał w sposób, o jaki Sakura nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewałaby stoickiego Uchihy.

— Nnnh… Naruto — zawołał chrapliwie Sasuke. — Ja pierdolę…

— To samo chodzi mi po głowie, draniu — powiedział Naruto chrapliwym tonem, ustami schodząc coraz niżej po ciele Sasuke.

Sakura sapnęła, otwierając szeroko oczy, kiedy zrozumiała, co się dzieje, gdy Naruto wyciągnął kołdrę spod ciała Sasuke i zarzucił ją na siebie, przesuwając się coraz niżej.

Pod pościelą nie mogła dostrzec Sasuke od bioder w dół i tylko blond włosy wyzierały spod niej co chwilę. Jasne dłonie Sasuke zaciskały się na nich desperacko, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

Jego policzki były koloru dorodnych pomidorów, a Sharingan obracał się dziko w jego oczach.

— Cholera, tak — jęknął Sasuke, poruszając biodrami w górę. — Nie przestawaj, Naruto…

Oh, Kami-sama, serce Sakury prawie wyskoczyło z piersi, kiedy zrozumiała, co robi Naruto.

Nie wiedziałam nawet, że tak się da.

Sakura nie wiedziała, jak długo to już trwało. Obserwowała ich bezwstydnie, próbując kilka razy się włączyć, ale w końcu dała sobie spokój.

Za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się do Sasuke, Naruto znajdował jakiś sposób, żeby „niechcący" zająć jej miejsce, odpychając ją. Sasuke nie stawiał oporu, bo był zbyt zajęty całowaniem, lizaniem albo gryzieniem Naruto, żeby w ogóle ją zauważyć.

Sakura pomyślała, że to trochę dziwne — w końcu Sasuke był przecież jej chłopakiem.

Z kolei za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się do Naruto, Sasuke rozpraszał jakoś chłopaka — wsadzając dłoń w jego bokserki lub łapiąc go za pośladki, czy w jakiś jeszcze inny, chytry sposób. Tak naprawdę nigdy jednak nie było takiej potrzeby — Naruto przez cały czas był zbyt zapatrzony w Sasuke, żeby się nią przejąć.

Kiedy Sakura trzeci już raz znalazła się na podłodze, doszła do wniosku, że zdarza się to trochę za często, by można było mówić o przypadku. Poza tym, nadal miała na sobie bieliznę i gorset! Żaden z mężczyzn nawet nie próbował ich z niej zdjąć, bo byli zbyt zajęci swoimi bokserkami, a Sakura nie miała przecież najmniejszego zamiaru sama się dla nich rozbierać!

Choć właściwie rozważała to przez kilka minut (może to by w końcu zwróciło ich uwagę), ale nie mogła się zdobyć na odwagę, żeby to zrobić.

I swoją drogą, cała ta sytuacja niezbyt współgrała z teorią Ino.

Naruto wciąż ani razu nie próbował jej choćby pocałować, a co dopiero mówić o seksie. Natomiast Sasuke, którego zwykle miała za niepewnego i niezorientowanego, gdy w grę wchodził seks, zdecydowanie nie wydawał się taki znowuż niepewny w stosunku do Naruto — zresztą żaden z nich nie zachowywał się, jakby był onieśmielony choćby w najmniejszym stopniu.

I właściwie to, choć Sakura mogła tylko przypuszczać, co się działo (byli pod kołdrą, więc mogła ich zobaczyć tylko od bioder w górę), była całkiem pewna, że Sasuke, który miał nie wiedzieć, jak się uprawia seks, tej nocy właśnie to zrobił — z Naruto.

Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Wszystkie te rzeczy sprawiały, że teoria Ino wyglądała okropnie, a wręcz potwornie, nieprawdopodobnie.

Kiedy skończyli, rozważała, czy nie wspiąć się z powrotem na łóżko i nie położyć obok Sasuke, bo skoro już zaspokoili siebie nawzajem, to może w końcu zwrócą się do niej, ale nie zrobili tego.

Zamiast więc ruszać się z miejsca, Sakura wciąż patrzyła i zauważyła coś tak szokującego, a jednocześnie tak naznaczonego czułością, że myślała, że jej serce jednocześnie pęknie i wyskoczy z piersi od samego patrzenia.

Sasuke podpierał się na łokciu, z bliska przypatrując się Naruto. Twarze obydwu mężczyzn były dobrze widoczne dzięki światłu księżyca i mogła bez problemu dostrzec emocje, jakie na nich gościły. Po Sharinganie Sasuke nie było ani śladu, jego oczy znów przybrały swoją ciemną barwę. Patrzył nimi na Naruto w sposób, jakiego Sakura nigdy nie widziała. Jego twarz wydawała się łagodniejsza niż zazwyczaj i w końcu na jego twarzy nie gościł kpiący uśmieszek, tylko prawdziwy uśmiech. Był ledwo widoczny, ale Sakura go zauważyła.

To wszystko wyglądało trochę nie na miejscu na twarzy Sasuke — zimnego, obojętnego Sasuke, który nawet na nią nie patrzył, gdy się całowali albo jakkolwiek inaczej zbliżali do siebie— a jednak czynił ją jeszcze bardziej przystojną niż kiedykolwiek. Kosmyki czarnych włosów opadały na czoło Naruto, a palce Sasuke sunęły po jego policzku, zanim powędrowały trochę wyżej, żeby odgarnąć blond kosmyki sprzed jego oczu.

Naruto też wyglądał niezwykle spokojnie i był zupełnie cicho. W jego niebieskich oczach gościł wyraz niemal uwielbienia, gdy patrzył z uśmiechem na Sasuke. Jego uśmiech był trochę szerszy niż ten Sasuke, ale na pewno tak samo szczery.

Sakura była zaintrygowana tym nagłym spokojem — po całej tej gwałtowności i pasji sprzed zaledwie chwili. Czuła się trochę jak intruz, ktoś z zewnątrz, podglądający obydwu mężczyzn w najbardziej prywatnym momencie z możliwych.

Sasuke pochylił się, a Naruto lekko uniósł głowę.

Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, tym razem w ich ruchach dało się spostrzec tak niesamowitą czułość, że Sakura myślała, że jej serce zaraz eksploduje. Ich wargi poruszały się powoli, trochę ospale, i Haruno mogła z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że ten pocałunek pełen był najprawdziwszych emocji, nie tylko zwykłego pożądania. Właśnie wtedy wszystko zrozumiała i musiała zmusić się, by zignorować uporczywe pieczenie oczu.

Powinnam była się domyślić, pomyślała, kręcąc głową, zawsze spędzał każdą swoją wolną sekundę z Naruto. Zawsze są razem, razem walczą, kłócą się, sparują… powinnam zauważyć, jak na siebie patrzą…

Sasuke i Naruto wciąż całowali się leniwie, ale wyglądało na to, że napięcie między nimi znów powoli rośnie. Sakura nie byłaby zaskoczona, gdyby zaczęli drugą rundę; zawsze obaj mieli niesamowite zasoby energii (oraz rezerwy chakry) i z natury byli bardzo zaciekli.

Sakura westchnęła cicho, zaczynając zbierać swoje rzeczy. Wiedziała, gdzie jej nie chcą — spojrzała ostatni raz na obu mężczyzn, ich sylwetki poruszały się rytmicznie, ręce błądziły na oślep, biodra wyrywały się do przodu. Czuła, że musi wyjść, bo nie będzie w stanie dłużej powstrzymać łez.

Z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu — pomimo że jej chłopak zdradzał ją z ich wspólnym przyjacielem i partnerem w boju — nie mogła wykrzesać z siebie chociaż odrobiny złości w stosunku do nich.

Zawsze byli ze sobą dziwnie blisko, od samego początku. Zawsze razem przeżywali swoją samotność, razem cierpieli. Zawsze ze sobą rywalizowali. Naruto zawsze biegał za Sasuke. Sasuke jedynie z Naruto walczył na poważnie.

I w końcu — to Naruto był tym, który przekonał Sasuke do powrotu do domu. Plus, jakby nie patrzeć, ich wspólny pocałunek był pierwszym dla obydwu z nich.

Sasuke-kun…

Oszukiwałeś mnie przez cały ten czas…

To dlatego nigdy nie byłam dla ciebie wystarczająco dobra, prawda?

Postanowiła, że zatrzyma się na noc u Ino. Nie było sensu zostawać tu i obserwować, jak dwaj najbliżsi jej mężczyźni — partner i przyjaciel — kochają się ze sobą.

Ino okazała jej współczucie. Choć Sakura podejrzewała, że historia sama w sobie bardzo jej się spodobała (rumieniła się cały czas), to przyjaciółka pozwoliła jej się wypłakać, głaskając ją po głowie i pocieszając.

— Ale wiesz, że w końcu będziesz musiała stawić im czoła — powiedziała jej Ino. — Jesteście w końcu drużyną…

— Nie jesteśmy — pociągnęła nosem Sakura. — Nigdy nią nie byliśmy. Zawsze to Sasuke i Naruto walczyli, a ja broniłam klienta. Zawsze to Sasuke i Naruto szli po drewno do ogniska, a ja gotowałam. Zawsze to Sasuke i Naruto byli na warcie, kiedy ja spałam. I tym razem… tym razem oni całowali się i uprawiali seks, a ja patrzyłam.

Jej głos robił się coraz wyższy, a pod koniec wypowiedzi załamał się zupełnie i Sakura poczuła, jak coraz więcej łez napływa do jej oczu.

— Nie martw się — powiedziała uspokajająco Ino. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przeproszą cię, muszą cię przeprosić. Zmuszę ich, cholerni idoci!

— Oni zawsze… tacy… byli — wykrztusiła z siebie Sakura. — Zawsze! Nigdy się mną mnie przejmowali! Przejmowali się tylko sobą nawzajem!

— Nie martw się tym, obaj są tylko opóźnionymi umysłowo gejami. — Ino wzruszyła ramionami. — Zresztą, przynajmniej razem są seksowni podwójnie.

— To żenujące! — jęknęła Sakura. — Jak niby mam stawić im czoła?

— Zrobisz to, zobaczysz — stwierdziła Ino pewnie. — Niczym się nie martw. I przecież to nie tak, że nigdy ich nie obchodziłaś. Naruto leciał na ciebie przez dobre kilka lat. Sasuke też cie lubi. Tylko po prostu… siebie na wzajem lubią bardziej.

— To tacy idioci! — zaszlochała Sakura. — Tacy, uh! Dlaczego ja się w ogóle nimi przejmuję!

— Po prostu musisz, skarbie, jesteście drużyną. Poza tym, pamiętaj, że oni nic nie mogą na to poradzić, jeśli naprawdę są w sobie zakochani.

— Wiem — załkała Sakura. — Chciałabym tylko…

— Sakura, jesteś mądrą, silną i, pomimo twojego wielkiego czoła, piękną kunoichi. Znajdziesz kogoś… — powiedziała Ino. — Poza tym, ci dwaj są brutalni i chorzy na głowę. Szczerze mówiąc, są dla siebie stworzeni. Nie sądzę, żebyś ty była w stanie znieść huśtawki nastroju i nastawienie Sasuke zbyt długo.

— Oczywiście, że byłabym! — ucięła Sakura. — Akceptowałam go takim, jakim jest! Kochałam go.

— Cóż, Naruto zawsze kochał go bardziej — wytknęła Ino. — Pamiętaj o tym, ty przecież nawet zgodziłaś się go zabić te kilka lat temu. Tylko Naruto nigdy się nie poddał.

— Ja… masz rację — powiedziała przygnębiona Sakura. — A jednak i tak czuję się strasznie przybita…

— Nie powinnaś. Następnym razem, kiedy Drużyna Siódma dostanie jakąś misję, będziesz miała co podglądać! Ja byłabym w niebie na twoim miejscu. Poza tym możesz wpędzić ich w poczucie winy i zrobić z nich swoich pachołków. Rozumiem, że się kochają, ale przecież dbają o ciebie jako o przyjaciółkę…

— Sama już nie wiem, co myśleć — westchnęła Sakura. — Ja po prostu od zawsze, od samego początku kochałam Sasuke-kuna. A jeśli chodzi o Naruto… wiem, że to, co teraz powiem, jest okropne, ale byłam pewna, że on zawsze będzie na mnie czekał, jeśli z Sasuke mi nie wyjdzie…

— Ale wyszło ci, prawda? Chodzi po prostu o to, że Naruto wyszło lepiej — powiedziała Ino stanowczo. — I przestań beczeć. Znajdziemy ci kogoś innego! Może nie być aż tak przystojny jak Sasuke, bo przyznaję, że to praktycznie nieosiągalny standard… Hej, przecież jego brat jest…

— Martwy, Ino — powiedziała natychmiast Sakura. — Nawet nie zaczynaj.

— Racja — Ino kiwnęła głową. — A mistrz Kakashi? Też jest z drużyny siódmej! Zresztą, słyszałam plotki, że jest okropnie seksowny pod tą jego maską…

— Ino, on jest moim mistrzem! — pisnęła Saskura, rzucając w dziewczynę poduszką. — To po prostu niewłaściwe na praktycznie wszystkie możliwe sposoby!

— No dobra. — Ino wzruszyła ramionami, wyliczając pozostałych shinobi na palcach. — Chouji lubi tylko jedzenie, Shino jest dziwny i ma obsesję na punkcie robaków, Neji jest z TenTen, Kiba interesuje się Hinatą, Shika jest z Temari, Sai ze mną, w sumie nawet Gaara umawia się z tą całą Matsuri i… cóż, został jeszcze Lee?

— Nie. — Sakura schowała twarz w swoich ramionach. — Nie lubię go w ten sposób. To nie byłoby w porządku.

— To naprawdę szkoda — powiedziała smutno Ino. — Ma naprawdę niezłe ciało, wiesz, od tych wszystkich treningów i taijutsu. Widziałam go raz w gorących źródłach. I jeśli odpowiednio by go obciąć, wyskubać mu brwi… i trzymać z dala od mistrza Gaia wystarczająco długo, żeby pozbył się tego kostiumu, jestem pewna, że byłby w porządku. No i cię kocha, no nie?

— Och, błagam. — Sakura wywróciła oczami. — Jest dla mnie zbyt… pełen młodości.

— Ach, no ale broniłby cię do ostatniej kropli krwi, no nie? — dokuczyła jej Ino. — Mogę się założyć, że dałybyśmy radę przekonać TenTen, żeby nam pomogła zrobić z niego kogoś, kto nie jest klonem mistrza Gaia…

— Ino, błagam. — Sakura pokręciła głową. — Ostatnią rzeczą, do której pozwoliłam ci się przekonać, był trójkąt i skończyło się katastrofą. Nie sądzę, żebym chciała znowu korzystać z twojej rady.

— Hej, to była twoja wina — oskarżyła ją Ino, wskazując na nią palcem. — Ja tylko nie sądziłam, że będziesz aż taka głupia.

— Moja wina! — krzyknęła oburzona Sakura. — A co ja niby zrobiłam?

— W momencie, w którym zobaczyłaś, że to ma być Naruto, powinnaś była uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie — powiedziała Ino, kręcąc głową. — Serio, Sakura…

— Że co proszę? — zapytała Sakura, podnosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. — To Sasuke-kun go przyprowadził!

— To ty nie wiesz? To jak złota zasada trójkątów! — zapytała Ino, wyglądając na oburzoną.

— Proszę, oświeć mnie — prychnęła Sakura sarkastycznie. — Nigdy nie jest za późno, prawda?

— Sakura, ty idiotko — powiedziała Ino, kręcąc głową. — Tą trzecią osobą zawsze powinien być ktoś obcy!


End file.
